1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-saving device for a faucet. The water-saving device provides a water flow that is stable and adjustable. The water flow of the faucet assembled with the water-saving device is capable of increasing as required. When the faucet is closed, the water flow is adjusted automatically to a minimum water usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A faucet is a hardware appliance that is commonly used in daily life. The faucet controls whether a water flow is supplied. Meanwhile, the faucets are classified depending on locations of use, such as faucets for a kitchen counter or faucets for a bathroom.
For the environmental protection, the economization of water resources is an important object. With reference to FIG. 8, an aerator 80 that is a conventional water-saving device is mounted in an outlet of a faucet 70. The aerator 80 has a filter that is mounted in the aerator 80. When a water flow that departs from the faucet passes through the aerator, the water flow mixes with air to produce a bubble-water flow. Thus, the volume of the air replaces the volume of the water. Therefore, the aerator 80 facilitates water saving.
However, the effect of economization in water usage is limited with the aerator 80 that is mounted in the outlet of a faucet 70. The aerator 80 that cannot effectively economize the water usage brings out the burden of the domestic water supply.
Meanwhile, other kinds of conventional water-saving devices are operated manually by the user. The user adjusts the water-saving device for increasing the water flow as required and operates reversely the water-saving device for decreasing the water flow. Thus, the quantity of water usage recovers to an original water flow.
However, the supplies of the water flow that are controlled manually by the user are not adjusted easily. Thus, the user operates the water-saving device inconveniently.